


Inertia

by liralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Hospital, Necrophilia, legist, patient, ronami
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Cabelos escuros como o ébano, o profundo olhar azul e um andar elegante. Foi impossível para Nami não se encantar com a beleza de Robin assim que ela adentrou no saguão do hospital.
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin
Kudos: 2





	Inertia

O ambiente climatizado estava com a temperatura muito baixa e havia certo cheiro de produto antisséptico no ar, mas que em nada interferia no momento íntimo que ali ocorria. Nami beijou o vão entre os seios dela com devoção, enquanto movia os dedos habilidosamente sobre os botões de sua própria blusa. Pouco depois blusa e sutiã caíam ao chão e ela parou para observar a bela mulher abaixo de si.

Os cabelos negros espalhados, o nariz reto em seu rosto harmonioso, os braços e pernas esguios. Um sentimento beatífico a tomou. A beleza dela superava a das musas de artistas famosos, disso não tinha dúvida. Ter a oportunidade de tê-la em seus braços era uma dádiva. 

A primeira vez que Nami a viu foi por pura casualidade. Procurava um responsável para assinar o documento em sua prancheta quando avistou a bela mulher direcionando-se a recepção junto a quem parecia ser sua mãe. Seus olhos foram atraídos naturalmente para a figura de gestos elegantes e aparência um tanto esquálida. Mais tarde, ao pesquisar no registro, descobriu que o nome da jovem mulher que roubou sua atenção era Nico Robin.

No dia seguinte Nami esbarrou propositadamente nela, ao se cruzarem num corredor, para poderem iniciar uma conversa. Usufruindo da boa aparência e da lábia que sabia possuir, em pouco tempo tinha adquirido informações importantes. Robin estava se internando para realizar alguns exames, a fim de confirmar ou negar o laudo obtido em outro hospital. Ela não parecia muito otimista quanto ao resultado, apesar de em nenhum momento ter demonstrado qualquer grau de autocomiseração.

A mãe dela, uma charmosa senhora de 58 anos, possuía uma positiva assertividade sobre a situação e irritava-se com a suposta desistência da filha. Porém, aconteceu do jeito que Robin previra: o laudo foi confirmado e, portanto, ela estava com um raro tipo de câncer agressivo. Nico Olvia, a mãe, ficou devastada. A filha, entretanto, apenas sorriu resignada e voltou a digitar o livro que estivera trabalhando desde o último sítio arqueológico que auxiliou. Afinal, aquele seria provavelmente sua última produção.

Nami passou a lhe fazer visitas diárias, observando com atenção a mulher que começava a definhar à medida que a doença se desenvolvia mais e mais. A pele que antes tinha um bronzeado saudável de quem viajava muito para lugares ensolarados, foi tornando-se cada vez mais pálida conforme os dias no hospital se prologavam. O estado de Robin, segundo o médico, era avançado demais e a quimioterapia já não adiantaria. Olvia protestou com veemência e ordenou que uma incrível variedade de exames fosse feita, pois dinheiro para isso não era um problema. Mas nenhum resultado alterou a expectativa de piora.

Robin construiu uma rotina mesmo quando ficou claro que apenas sairia do hospital quando sua mãe desistisse de encontrar uma cura milagrosa. Caso rejeitasse o empenho dela, faria sua mãe sofrer ainda mais, então Robin permitiu que outros médicos fossem chamados e que inúmeros exames fossem feitos. Nami, sempre que possível, levava guloseimas refinadas para ela degustar, pois uma mulher de seu calibre tinha que provar do bom e do melhor. Também a levava para passeios ao sol no jardim do hospital para que sua pele não perdesse tanto de seu brilho natural.

— O que tanto escreve? — Nami perguntou em um desses passeios. Andava devagar lado a lado com Robin, com o braço dela enlaçado no seu para evitar possíveis quedas por tontura.

Robin sorriu erguendo o rosto, aproveitando a sensação dos raios solares que aqueciam sua pele. Depois de dias presa a um dos quartos do hospital, por mais confortável que fosse, ela se sentia grata por receber oportunidade de sair.

— Estou fazendo meu último artigo científico e organizando os que fiz anteriormente em ordem cronológica e temática para ser publicado em um livro. — comentou, passando a mão sobre algumas flores róseas que haviam em um arbusto próximo. Depois acrescentou em tom mais baixo, como se estivesse num confessionário — Mas também tenho investido em um livro de aventura infanto-juvenil.

Nami acariciou a mão pálida que se apoiava em seu braço, admirando os dedos elegantes e unhas longas.

— E sobre o que é a história?

— Será uma aventura sobre meninas que se conhecem ao saírem de férias com a família para o Egito e depois de algumas confusões, desvendam mistérios sobre deuses egípcios. — respirou fundo o ar floral do ambiente. Nami tinha descoberto o quanto ela gostava de flores e, portanto, decidira levá-la até lá. — Terá um inocente romance entre as protagonistas também.

— Tenho certeza que será um ótimo livro. Posso ler os capítulos que já estão prontos?

Com um sorriso, Robin anuiu. Não havia motivo para negar, há semanas elas vinham mantendo uma boa amizade e as vezes também havia um certo ar de cumplicidade, de segundas intenções. Permitir a leitura de um livro que nem sabia se conseguiria concluir antes de sucumbir a doença parecia algo bastante natural agora. Foi preciso pouco tempo para se sentirem confortáveis uma com a outra.

— Depois me conte sua opinião.

O vento agitou seus cabelos, fazendo com que uma pétala caísse sobre as madeixas alaranjadas de Nami. Robin levou a mão livre para retirá-la do cabelo dela, depois descendo a mão gentilmente em torno da maçã do rosto. Em um movimento ameno aproximou suas faces, a fim de unir os lábios. Nami, no entanto, desviou suavemente do contato, sussurrando ao ouvido da paciente logo após.

— Nosso primeiro beijo merece um momento especial, senhorita Nico.

Robin não pareceu ofendida quando se sentaram em um banco sombreado por uma folhosa árvore do canteiro central. Talvez não tivesse compreendido os motivos por trás daquela frase, mas também não iria insistir no assunto. Detestava deixar as pessoas desconfortáveis por algo seu. E Nami também sabia muito bem disso e usou a seu favor.

Ao saber que a tendência, a partir daquele momento, seria o corpo de Robin definhar até fatídico dia em que algum órgão fundamental falhasse, a expressão de Nami tornou-se sombria. Ela já tinha visto aquele processo diversas vezes. As pessoas chegavam ao hospital ainda com algum aspecto saudável, mas o passar dos meses sempre os fazia perder peso, o cabelo cair e o ânimo esmorecer. Quando estavam em seus últimos dias essas pessoas mal eram sombras do que um dia tinham sido.

Nami não gostaria de ver Robin passando por isso, então levava livros para animá-la e enveredava conversas sobre detalhes do enredo do livro que ela escrevia para deixá-la feliz. Passou a caminhar com ela nos jardins sempre que possível. Também fazia chegar até ela as comidas com os melhores nutrientes disponíveis. Mas não importava seus esforços, Robin ficava mais debilitada a cada dia que passava.

Concomitantemente a esses acontecimentos, a polícia investigava o sumiço de corpos de necrotérios hospitalares. Melhor dizendo, ao menos um corpo havia desaparecido de três hospitais da cidade ao longo dos meses daquele ano. O hospital em que Nami trabalhava ainda não tinha sido roubado, mas estava sob vigilância por precaução. E como Nami ajudara em alguns casos passados, foi com ela que a polícia entrou em contato avisar sobre uma possível invasão e roubo. A teoria mais aceita era que estes desaparecimentos estavam relacionados a alguma seita sombria.

Foi por estar envolvida em interrogações e tentando expulsar os policiais que estavam vigiando o necrotério de tão perto que atrapalhavam seu trabalho que Nami não pôde chegar a tempo de ver Robin em seus últimos momentos. Ela chegou ao quarto a exatos dez minutos de sua morte. As máquinas que acompanhavam seus sinais vitais até poucos instantes encontravam-se quietas ao redor do leito. Olvia, sentada ao lado e ainda segurando a mão da filha, soluçava alto e tinha o rosto vermelho devido o choro intenso.

Nami parou ao lado de Olvia, colocando a mão em seu ombro num gesto de conforto. A mulher ergueu o olhar, demorando alguns segundos para reconhecê-la.

— Doutora Nami — ela disse com a voz alquebrada. — Ela falou seu nome antes de... — sua voz findou-se em um novo soluço e novas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

— Não consegui chegar antes, desculpe. — disse com pesar. Ela faria de tudo para estar lá, mas os policiais atrapalharam tudo.

Olvia sacudiu a cabeça de modo lento e, de alguma forma, elegante. Notava-se de onde Robin tinha herdado a graça de seus modos e de porte. Os lábios dela se dobraram em um sorriso débil.

— Eu sei o quanto você se devotou a minha filha nesses últimos meses, então por favor não se desculpe. Nem tudo acontece como desejamos, mas ao menos sei que ela foi feliz graças a sua presença nesses meses terríveis. — deu uma pausa, respirando fundo. — Agora a colocarei junto ao pai dela, para que ele possa lhe fazer companhia.

— Onde ele está enterrado?

Olvia fez um meneio leve com a cabeça.

— Na nossa família todos são cremados e postos no pequeno mausoléu que temos em nossa propriedade no campo.

Uma inesperada sombra pairou sobre os olhos castanhos da legista, mas Olvia nada viu já que tinha os próprios olhos voltados para o rosto silencioso de Robin. A enfermeira de plantão e uma técnica de enfermagem adentraram o quarto, parando junto a porta quando perceberam que havia um familiar presente.

— Por que não a leva para tomar um chá de camomila, Marguerite? — Nami sugeriu para a enfermeira, depois garantiu para Olvia. — Eu cuidarei bem dela.

A mulher de cabelos brancos e rosto avermelhado se deixou ser guiada para fora sem maiores questionamentos. A morte da filha lhe tinha abalado muito e ainda precisava resolver os documentos necessários decorrentes da declaração de óbito.

Nami permaneceu na sala, observando a técnica de enfermagem iniciar os cuidados com o corpo. Somente então ela se permitiu apreciar a paz no rosto pálido de Robin. Todo seu esforço tinha valido a pena, visto que a pele dela, os cabelos negros e o rosto sem vincos de sofrimento; tudo estava em plena forma. A beleza, inclusive, quase a deixava com a aparência de alguém ainda viva. Nami sentia-se como se tivesse cultivado sua própria tulipa negra.

Mas então Olvia tinha dado a terrível informação. Queria queimar aquela bela mulher, desse modo também jogando fora o esforço de Nami em tê-la feito alcançar a eternidade antes do corpo perder sua exuberância. Não, Nami não permitiria isso. Quando a técnica terminou de realizar os procedimentos básicos, ela se responsabilizou de levar, pessoalmente, Robin numa maca para o necrotério até que a mãe pudesse ir buscá-la.

Claro que este momento nunca chegaria, pois Nami iria retirar Robin do hospital naquela mesma noite. Tinha planejado tudo e como uma pessoa muito metódica, não tinha dúvidas sobre sair ilesa de mais aquela situação. Não havia como a polícia conseguir incriminá-la dos demais casos, pois depois que os corpos deixavam de lhe satisfazer, ela sempre se livrava deles sem deixar vestígios.

Levou a maca com o corpo de Robin coberto por um lençol branco pelos corredores sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento inapropriado. No entanto, ao entrar no espaço seguro de sua ala de trabalho, não resistiu em dar mais uma olhada na pessoa que vinha sendo seu objetivo ao longo dos últimos meses. O rosto de Robin, agora em uma eterna expressão pacífica, e suas mãos cruzadas abaixo do peito davam-na uma aura de santa. Nami deslizou os dedos por uma das mechas do cabelo negro que não cresceria mais depois dos poucos centímetros que cederiam graças ao relaxamento dos tecidos. Depois ela se curvou e beijou ternamente os lábios pálidos de Robin.

O beijo perfeito no cenário ideal.

O que não previa era ser dominada por um súbito desejo de tocá-la mais e mais. Em geral, Nami esperava estarem em um local mais seguro, pois o que a tinha mantido a salvo de suspeitas até ali era justamente sua precaução. No entanto, desde a primeira vez que viu Robin soube que ela era um caso à parte, acima e mais especial que qualquer outro que tivera antes. Por isso Nami decidiu ceder à tentação e com certa prática tirou o lençol branco e a bata que cobria o corpo da morena.

Ainda levou alguns minutos comtemplando a sua vênus particular, que não possuía um único defeito, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios pintados de vermelho. Depois, com um pouco de habilidade mesmo em meio a emoção de finalmente possuí-la, montou sobre o corpo de Robin. Já tinha tirado a calça e logo depois livrou-se da blusa de botões e sutiã. O ambiente resfriado devido a natureza do trabalho realizado nele não diminuiu o ânimo da legista.

Nami encheu as mãos com os seios fartos e se curvou para beijar a ponta do nariz de Robin, descendo depois para beijá-la novamente nos lábios. A pele ainda estava com calor o suficiente para ser sentida, embora tivesse menos de 24 horas até que alcançasse o _rigor mortis_. Mas isso era preocupação para o futuro. Agora ela somente precisava desfrutar do contato pele com pele.

Moveu-se o suficiente para descer uma trilha de beijos do queixo ao busto dela, deslizando a língua pelo vão dos seios de um modo sensual. E foi nesse contexto que os dois policiais designados para vigiar as câmeras que ela não sabia terem sido consertadas, flagraram-na. Nami sentou-se com as costas eretas, nem um pouco constrangida pelo seu estágio de nudez.

Dessa vez ela não conseguiria sair impune. Principalmente depois que descobrissem em sua casa o dedo pertencente a um homem que falecera há meses e que tinha tido o corpo roubado.


End file.
